


【授翻】在彼处等待（我会了解宁静之所在）

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, tony taking care of stephen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: “现在告诉我关于Bruce的事情以及他对你做了些什么。你不怕绿巨人，所以好科学家也不该是个问题。”又名：漫长而疲惫的一天之后Stephen只想放松和休息。最好和Tony一起。不幸的是Bruce Banner似乎妨碍了他的计划。





	【授翻】在彼处等待（我会了解宁静之所在）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere out there waiting (is a place where I'll know peace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973016) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：我征集了一些短篇设定，这是我收到的第一颗宝石：  
> 或许我能给些设定提示？可以的话，或许你能写一写，Stephen真的嫉妒某人而Tony却对此视而不见，让Stephen有点没安全感？谢谢！  
> 我喜欢，这就是成果。标题取自VNV Nation专辑里的If I Was on一曲。

“晚上好，Strange博士。”

Stephen对问候笑笑，抬头找到最近的摄像头。“嘿，FRIDAY。我能在哪儿找到他？” 这一天过得漫长又紧张的，说实话，他现在想做的就是回家去睡觉。但是他已经答应Tony要来，而他又多想睡觉，就有多想和那个人一起共度时光。

“楼下，在实验室里，和Bruce一起。”

FRIDAY的话就像浇了个冷水浴，迫使他游荡的思绪回到这里，此刻，很快变得几乎有些痛苦。 **Banner** ，他想。 **好极了** 。 **连AI都能直呼其名了** 。倒不是说他不喜欢Banner博士。他看起来就是个好人。可信可靠，在你需要的时候他总在那儿，自从他从外太空周游探险回来之后。他是Tony的好朋友，全世界都知道Tony需要每一个他能拥有的朋友。就是最近几周，就Stephen能想到的—— **希望吧** ——他们关系的下一步重要进展近在咫尺，每次Stephen回到大楼或者基地Bruce Banner都在。总是神神秘秘地在实验室里，总是和Tony在一起搞些什么。搞些即使他问了Tony，对方也没和自己讨论的事情。

“Boss说等您到了就下楼去吧。”

其他人会因未经许可访问Tony Stark的实验室而被杀的；但Stephen只觉得空落落的。“好吧，请告诉Tony我很抱歉，但今天太漫长了，我只是想打个招呼而已。我不想打扰他，他们。” Stephen闭上眼睛，想象着圣所，打开传送门。他的双手本能地挥动，但他的左手腕突然不听使唤，于是手势被破坏导致第一次尝试失败。橙色的魔法火花滚落在身边，消失了。“该死！” 疼痛分散了他的注意力，脑海里尽是他竭力想从潜意识中驱逐的最黑暗角落的画面。

他不想回忆自己上一次下到实验室时看到的画面了，也就是几天前，那会儿Banner就在那儿。和Tony，站在那儿，中间的距离远近于朋友之间可接触的距离。Tony搂着他的肩膀，他们正在全息显示器上工作，一边交换着无伤大雅的玩笑和关于高科技的絮絮叨叨。Stephen一进实验室的门，显示器就被关掉了，那两人就像是搞恶作剧中途被抓包的小男孩。这事也没什么，Bruce在那之后不久就没再来了。Tony和Stephen整晚待在一起聊天，喝了点酒，然后就是朝他们初吻的路更进了一步。或者只是Stephen那么想的。这个秘密项目从那时起就有些困扰着他，Tony拒绝讨论这个话题，播下了不安的种子，现在种子开始越长越大。

这事让Stephen挺受伤，不只是心里，更是灵魂。他想要成为站在Tony身边的人，甚至想过要再次启动神经科学的理论工作，就一点点，就可以良性循环，如果他神圣的魔法职责允许的话。他想成为Tony能够吐露心事、紧抓不放的人，一同谈论那些如闪电般从头脑中将一无所言变成下一个奇迹的人。

他想要一切。魔法，过去的工作和Tony都在他身边。在他的床上，他的生命中。

 **愚蠢** **的Strange** **。你还** **是** **没学会。这不是关于你的。** 比起躲在破碎的壳子里的Stephen，Tony总是那个更有远见卓识的人。无论如何，Banner或许更合适。他有点小小的绿色问题，但他已经越来越善于控制Hulk了，而且Hulk本人也变得更能交流了，破坏性也变轻了。他长得也不错，又很聪明，人又好，不伤人，和Stephen本人差不多。他也没有别的任务，不会一走就是几个星期。

 **这让我累透了** 。Stephen的想法陷入死循环。变成了 **Bruce Banner** **是个好人，与Tony非常适合** ，这个想法已经困扰了他很久而此时此刻？这个想法几乎占据了他精疲力尽的脑子的所有。可悲。

他花了比正常情况更多的功夫，第二次努力开出了一个稳定地传送门。“再见，FRIDAY，”他一边说一边消失在门里，就在FRIDAY说“Tony马上到，Stephen。”的时候。

 

\------

 

电话铃响的时候Stephen刚刚走出浴室，尽可能用力地抓着自己的左手腕。是Tony打来的，当然了。有那么会儿Stephen产生了就那么无视它的想法，但那样并不公平。他已经翘掉了他们的约定（appointment）——不是 **约会（date），** 他提醒自己——所以他得道歉。一点点的魔法将手机举在空中，飞向他就位的手。飞快点击，禁用全息显示，激活扬声器。“你好，Tony。对之前的事很抱歉。”他试图让自己的声音听起来更清醒，而不像实际的那样沮丧。他把手机放在床上，在床头柜上搜寻绷带。

“嗨，Stephen。” Tony一如既往地听起来很棒。也许，有点累，但这只会让他的声音变得更深沉，Stephen颤抖着。他的身体已经疲惫不堪远远承受不了其他任何反应了，但他仍旧很享受这种感觉。“在做什么？为什么你不下来？我在等你呢。FRIDAY说你看起来很糟糕，所以发生什么了吗？这就是为什么我们只能音频通话的缘故吗？你还好吗？”

最后一个问题很平静，完全与之前一连串光一样的语速不同。Stephen还没来得及想就发现自己回答了。“就是累了。过了漫长的一天。”

“告诉我，拜托。你听起来好像受伤了，宝贝。”

Stephen屏住呼吸，另一端传来的沉默足够淹没了其他一切。他们以前从来没有叫过这种昵称，他们甚至没有接过吻，托老天的福，所以他怎么敢……

“Stephen？” Tony的声音变得越来越温柔。“我知道现在可能不是正确的时间或地点，但我知道有些事情在困扰你，而且和我有关，我很抱歉，无论是什么，我都可以改变的，就告诉我吧。 **拜托** 。”

Stephen搜肠刮肚然后发现……没什么。他不知道要作何反应，要做些什么，该说些什么。“我手腕扭伤了。”他终于说道，然后一秒钟之后想将自己丢进黑暗维度。在所有事情中挑了最愚蠢、荒谬的一件来说……

“哪一只？”Tony立刻就进入了 **“我的朋友受伤了我必须帮他们”** 的担心模式，那也是Stephen如此喜爱这个人的地方。他自动回答了。

“左手。我现在正在包扎，让它保持固定。”他并没有在这样做。绷带摊在他面前，在电话边上，他坐在自己的床上，像个孩子一样抱着手腕，眼中噙满了沮丧的泪水。

另一会儿短暂的停顿。“Stephen，我们得谈谈。你能给我开一个传送门吗？如果不行也没关系。我会飞过去。告诉你的圣所（mausoleum）让我进去。”

他不想见Tony。他又相见Tony，比任何人都想见。Stephen什么都没说也没做，只是盯着墙壁和斗篷，斗篷从他走出淋浴的那一刻开始就像老鹰一样看着他，散发出不悦的气息。

“Stephen。我会进来的，无论如何随便什么方式。如果你不让我进去，我肯定你的斗篷也会的。在你被你的装备背叛之前，请优雅地放弃吧。拜托”他从来没有听过Tony说这么多次“拜托”。这令人不安。斗篷正点头对Tony的话表示赞同，Stephen知道对方表现得非常出色。他叹了口气。

“我可以用传送门带你过来。给我一点时间。”他挂断电话，低头看了看自己。穿着浴袍，这可不能接受。一个咒语后，他穿上了舒适的汗衫和一件长袖衬衫。好多了。开传送门则有点棘手，但他用咬牙坚持，咒骂着完成了。

当手腕突然被被一只温暖有力的手握住时，Stephen仍然在痛苦地挣扎着。他抬头，看到Tony跪在他面前。传送门在对方身后嘶嘶作响，斗篷将他们的访客抱了个满怀表示问候。Tony笑了笑。“等下再宠你，我保证。首先，我必须得照顾你的主人。”披风暗示了同意然后飘走了。“现在轮到你了，Stephen。告诉我：你到底怎么了？”他的声音比说的话本身更温柔。平静的语调包裹着Stephen受损的神经，几乎和Tony的触摸一样能够安抚人。

Stephen没有回答，只是抓住了那卷绷带并将它递给面前的男人。Tony接过，轻轻地抚摸他的手腕，然后开始将它包起来。他的动作快速而有把握，显示出他对该项任务很是熟悉。绷带足够紧，能够防止移位；但也足够松，不会阻断血液循环。

“谢谢。”

“就是左手不太好，是吧？” Tony仍然握着他的手腕，缓慢地抚摸着绷带。

“是。”Stephen咽了一下口水。“右手在事故中伤得没那么厉害，可能确实不需要那么多手术，也愈合得更好。糟糕的日子里那给我带来了麻烦，但没有像这次这只这么敏感。” 他举起左手腕，Tony的双手落在了他的大腿上。Tony看起来伤心又痛苦，Stephen急忙解释，“考虑到当时的伤害程度和我的整体健康状况，所有医生都认为我的手术是一个奇迹。像我那样程度的伤，已经是最好的结果了。”

Tony悲伤地笑了笑。“那算是乐观主义者的还是现实主义者的说法？”他抓住Stephen的右手，将衬衫袖子卷上去，沿着手腕和手指上的伤疤追索抚摸，让Stephen泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。颤抖变得更糟了（另一种意义上的）。

“现实主义者。”Stephen终于在永恒的沉默之后回答道。

Tony抬起头，停下了温柔的抚摸。取而代之他握住了Stephen的右手腕，痛的另一边。“那为什么这个现实主义者在过去几天里一直在躲着我——躲着 **我们** ？我以为我们达成了共识（on the same page），终于到时候了。”Tony突然放开了手，起身在房间里踱步。温暖的皮肤接触到凉爽空气，将Stephen飘走的思绪带回了疲惫不堪的身体中。“我知道我最近可能有点把你晾在一边了（stringing you along），”Tony说的没错，Stephen不知道他是何时转向另一个宇宙的。他不知道Tony在说什么。“我知道这花了有点久……在那之后……”

 **不要** ！Stephen意识到要阻止自己的时候已经太晚了，已经脱口而出。他本能地试图抬起双手，仿佛要躲开什么，但手腕上的一记警告迫使他将手放到了膝盖上。

“Pepper。” Tony的眼中和声音里都含着泪，让Stephen只想要站起来，把他紧紧圈住、抱在怀里，一动不动。然而，他只是呆呆地坐在那里，不知所措，不知道一切是什么时候开始变得这么严重的。“我知道你在等，在我分手后你给了我许多时间。我想，我觉得终于是时候了。属于 **我们** 的时光。”

Stephen再也忍不住了。他起身，与此同时斗篷也飞向Tony并将他推入Stephen等候着的手臂。纯粹是处于本能地反射，手臂环住了Tony，就那么抱住了。

他们同时动了——Tony向前，Stephen俯身去迎接他们的初吻。令人惊奇的纯洁，如同对未来的承诺。Stephen精疲力尽，伤痕累累，Tony似乎觉得该去感受和尊敬这一点。就仿佛他们曾经亲吻了无数次，令人欣慰，美妙万分。

吻在他们彼此不言而喻的默契中结束。Tony将头埋在Stephen的脖颈与肩膀之间。“我在，”Stephen许诺着，“我在这儿。无论何时，你想要我在的时候。”他用右手抚摸着Tony的脊背。一上，一下，一上，一下。节奏那样舒缓，让人想沉溺其中。

Tony紧紧地抓住他，无言地让Stephen明白他永远不会再放开自己了。“那你为什么要逃走？”Tony又问道。Stephen知道自己不能永远逃避这个问题，所以他决定解决这个。

“Banner。Bruce。”过了一会儿，他纠正了自己的用词。

“什么？” Tony松开，不敢置信地看着他。“Bruce？他怎么了？”

上帝保佑，Tony不知道Stephen在说什么。这种一无所知的样子不可能是真的，Stephen被迫重新思考自己的反应。

他那么做了。

仍然得出了同样的结论。

此时斗篷轻轻地但坚定地将他们引到床边坐下。Stephen感激地陷了下去，Tony看了他一会儿，但披风又推了一下迫使他坐了下来靠在Stephen身边，他正本能地蜷缩在一边。Tony朝他伸出手，犹豫片刻之后搂住了他。Stephen感激地叹了口气，顺着温柔的力道将头靠在了Tony的右肩上，挪了挪身体，真正地依偎在了Tony身边。他的左臂搁在他们之间，过了一会儿，放到了Tony的腿上。这个位置不太舒服，但已经他此刻能找到的最好的了。那就够了。那就是完美的。Tony闻起来有神奇的味道，仿佛刚洗过澡。Stephen脑海中浮现出一些东西，在他意识到之后闭上了眼睛。 **我是个白痴。** “你想今晚行动更进一步，不是吗？”  **然后** **我逃** **走** **了** 。

“嗯。” 不是否认，不是肯定。但Stephen不用转头也知道自己是对的。“初吻之后的抱抱。”一只胳膊搂住了Stephen的腰并将他紧紧抱住，Tony笑了。“我一般不拥抱。至少穿着衣服的时候不抱。” 他在Stephen额头上落下一个吻。“可你一直是例外，Stephen Strange。现在告诉我关于Bruce的事情以及他对你做了什么。你不怕绿巨人，所以这个好科学家也不成问题啊。”

好科学家。问题充分体现在这几个包装妥帖的字中了。“你不是在和Hulk调情吧。”哦，听起来比预想的更加暴躁。有那么一瞬他忍住了冲动，接着他就把脸埋进了Tony的肩头。“别理我，我是个白痴。”

Tony笑了起来，抚摸着他的脖子。“那也是 **我的** 白痴，我很好奇为什么你会那么想。我和Bruce？从来没有！我喜欢那家伙，当然，他是个好朋友。最棒的朋友之一。但你是那个……”他没有说完，也没有必要。为时尚早，但他们迟早会到的。他们显然已拥有，宇宙在他们不得不忍受所有恐怖之后赠予了他们一些平静。“你到底怎么会觉得我在和Bruce调情？” 笑声没了，取而代之的是温柔的打趣。Tony将Stephen紧紧搂住。“我以为我已经表示得很清楚了，你是我的唯一，即使我花了一段时间才承认。”

Stephen不想再说了。他想要沉浸在自己最爱的男人的怀抱中。他想要每天早上都在这个地方醒来，在度过平静的一天、探索完彼此的身体和爱好之后。他希望他的手腕能不再疼痛。他想要被亲吻直至无法呼吸，他想要被Tony拥有，作为回报，他也将Tony拥有。他想要几个月以来自己幻想过的一切，自从Tony将他复活。他想要更多、更多。他想成为Tony在自己身上看到的那个人，而不是没有安全感、伤痕累累的的人。”

但在此之前，他们仍然有最后一个问题要解决。“在实验室里，”他一开口就停了。他不知道如何解释。“我是一个反应过度、心怀嫉妒的白痴，”他终于开口，放弃了。“算了吧。”

“不要。” Tony捏住他的下巴，轻轻地让他仰起头，直到他们的目光相遇。“这是在说那天在实验室里，是吗？当你提前一小时到了，在我们进行绝密项目的中途出现，把我们吓了一跳的那次。从那时起你一直想要知道的那个。你来的那一刻，我和Bruce靠得很近。然后你觉得……？” 温柔的小声又一次响起，“我是说对了，还是说对了？”

Stephen投降了。这就是和一个天才的约会的缺点，该死的这就是值得同情的地方了。你没办法真的在Tony Stark眼皮底下隐藏；这家伙太敏锐了。大部分时间他都藏住了，不想打扰他最亲近的人。他试图解决，试图帮忙，但尽管他一再努力事情还是不太成功。Stephen注定是一个要研究终生的项目。他点了点头。

“Stephen，你个白痴。”可Tony仍然在对他深情地笑着，所以这并不算太糟。“但也是 **我** 的白痴。我们是在为 **你** 做点东西，好稳定你的双手并帮忙减轻痛苦。因为你有一贯许可所以FRIDAY没有警告我你来了。门打开的时候我们只是试图隐藏屏幕直到研究可以解决痛苦，因为我希望把那作为一个惊喜。”Tony松了一口气，再次抱住了Stephen。“去睡吧。我们到早上再讲，你可以检查一切然后告诉我们你的意见。保守秘密是愚蠢的，我明白了。我们只是想确保它是可行的之后在告诉你。现在，休息。” 他再次轻柔地吻了吻Stephen的头发。

为了他？帮他解决每天面临的因为双手造成的麻烦生活？Tony和Bruce？什么？信息量太大了； Stephen筋疲力尽的大脑无法处理。他只想崩溃，然后什么都不想了。Tony懂的，当然了。

“睡觉，宝贝。去吧，我会陪着你的。”

宝贝，再一次。他过去一直讨厌用这种昵称，但他可以适应的。特别是当Tony用温柔地语调这么叫他的时候。带着这个念头，伴着Tony温柔的安慰与体贴的爱抚，Stephen滑入了酣梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：吃醋了吃醋了是吃醋了！（但是老实人班纳博士无辜中枪）  
> “你个白痴，但是我的白痴。”  
> （仿佛看到了毒液说你个loser但也是我的loser……咳咳）


End file.
